


SwanMills Shenanigans

by ParrillaMySwanQueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drunkenness, F/F, F/M, Swan Mills Family, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParrillaMySwanQueen/pseuds/ParrillaMySwanQueen
Summary: This is a fic all about adventures with Emma, Regina and Henry and what they get up to. I may turn it into like a crack fic of sorts but not sure yet,





	1. Drunk fifteen year old Henry

**Author's Note:**

> Always remember to review dears.

“Where the hell is he?” Regina asked, as she paced the living room, starting to make a dent in their brand new carpet.

“Gina, relax he’s fifteen and out with his friends.”

“Exactly my point. HE’S FIFTEEN! We should never have let him out. What if he’s hurt?” Regina asked worriedly as she rubbed her temples feeling a migraine full of anxiety beginning.

“Okay. Babe...” Emma trailed off with a small smile “Calm down.” Emma stood up grabbing her wife by the waist, stopping her from pacing and kissing her sweetly. “He’s going to be just fine. You’ll see, he’s only a few minutes late, now please stop pacing and come and sit down on the sofa with me. Please?”

Regina hesitantly took the hand Emma hand out; they both went and sat on the sofa covering themselves with the large, warm blanket. Regina cuddled into her wife; resting her head on Emma’s chest and hearing her heart beating, to Regina that was a beautiful sound. Emma picked up the remote putting on ‘Pride’ which was a film they were obsessed with right now.

Not two minutes later, the front door flew open almost coming off its hinges, with Henry falling flat on his face into the mansion.

“HENRY!” Regina shrieked, jumping up immediately and running to her son, picking him off the ground and pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

“MOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!” Henry shouted

“I’mmmm hommeee!” Henry slurred

Regina pulled away from Henry slowly. Frowning at Emma, who was now stood beside her wife.

“Henry?” Emma paused “Are you okay, kid?”

“Oh yeahhhhh toats dudddeeee. Wooooo wooooo! I’m on top of this mother fucking world!”

Regina grabbed Henry by his chin, moving his face from side to side and looking carefully into his eyes making her son gulp with fear. Even Emma took a step back, there was a look in her wife’s eye that she was all to familiar with.

“Henry Daniel Mills. Are you drunk?” Regina asked seriously

“Me? Nope. Noooooooo.” Henry bit back a laugh

Henry. Daniel. Mills.” Regina went all evil queen with her voice, making both Emma and Henry taking a small step back.

“Shhhhhhh!” Henry waved his hand about to show his mom he wanted the noise level to go down.

“Did you-Did he just shush me?” Regina questioned, turning to face Emma who was trying with all her might not to laugh at her very obviously drunk son.

“Uh oh.” Emma froze practically seeing the steam come from her wife’s ears, but pulling Henry away and out of reach of her angry wife.

“Never shush me Henry. What the hell was that about?” Regina question holding in her anger.

“Talk quiterrrr. Pleaseee?”

“Excuse me?” Regina was seeing red

“Shhh, shhhh, shush! It’s soooo louddd in hereeee?”

Emma was now biting her lip trying so hard not to not laugh. Regina on the other hand looked as though she was about erupt like a volcano.

Henry had never been drunk, not in his entire fifteen years of living, so both Emma and Regina were as surprised as each other when their stumbled through the door in his drunken state.

Only thing is to Regina, their son coming home this drunk, she felt like she failed as a mother.

“Heyyyyyyy, you look like my mom!” Henry smiled with glee as he walked back to Regina, and tapping her nose before turning to Emma.

Henry gasped as he looked at his other mother.

“OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! SO DO YOU, OHMY...GOD!  YOU LOOK LIKE MY OTHER MOMMA. IT IS FUCKING AWESOME THAT I HAVE TWO MOMS. I AM SOOOOO LUCKY, SOME PEOPLE DON’T EVEN HAVE ONE, YEAH LIKE MY FRIEND SAM.” Henry said at the top of his lungs.

The two women just smiled sweetly at Henry in his drunken state.

Even though he was obviously completely rat-arsed, he was still being his adorable self through all the alcohol.

“Right...okay.” Regina smiled

“Let’s get you-“

Before Emma could even finish her sentence, Henry collapsed falling to the floor.

“Well someone’s reached his limit.” Emma laughed

“Serves him right. He shouldn’t of been drinking.” Regina growled, most unsympathetically.

“Regina.”

“Fine. I will shout at him tomorrow about this. I shall carry him”

Regina scooped her fifteen year old son into her arms, carrying him up the stairs closely followed by Emma.

When they reached Henry’s bedroom, Emma walked in first, pulling back the covers from her son’s bed, allowing Regina to lay Henry down gently onto his soft bed.

Between them they managed change their son into his pyjamas. They tucked him in to bed, each giving him a kiss on the forehead.

Emma and Regina walked off and stood in his door way looking over at him. Emma had her hand on her wife’s back rubbing soothing circles.

“He looks peaceful.” Emma smiled

“He’s going to have one hell of a hangover in the morning.” Regina frowned

“Oh, Christ, yeah he is.” Emma grinned before taking her wife’s hand in her own and walking off leaving Henry to sleep.


	2. Henry's first legal drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> follow on from the last chapter - This time it's Henry's 21st birthday and Emma takes him out for his first legal drink

“Are you sure about this?”

Regina asked her wife nervously who was getting ready to take Henry out for his first legal drink.

Regina decided that it should be just Emma and Henry time, she would take him out for a nice lunch for his birthday tomorrow.

“Babe it’s going to be. Fine, I promise.”

Emma smiled over her shoulder as she yanked her jeans up to her hips.

“Fuck me. Have I put on weight?”

“I did that last night. You just eat too many grilled cheeses.”

“So I have put on weight?” Emma frowned joined with a smirk

“No...You just eat too many grilled cheeses. You know the cheese makes you bloat.”

“Heyyyy” Emma laughed as she threw a cushion that was on the chair next to her, over at Regina, hitting her wife right in the middle of the face.

Emma did the buttons up on her plaid t-shirt as she walked over to Regina, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, with her legs crossed over.

The blonde decided that it was now she would jump her.

Emma literally jumped on top her wife pushing her onto her back on the bed, pinning Regina’s arms down above her head and placing a hard kiss on her soft lips.

They both felt into the softness of their lips on each other.

“MOM!” Henry shouted

Which both of them jumped to in surprise

“Look, if you wanna celebrate my birthday just the two of you, could you do it later?”

“We were just-we-uhh” Emma tried, making both Regina and Henry look at one another with a smirk, before laughing.

“Ma, you ready?” Henry asked his blonde mother

“Just need to get my boots on.” Emma said as she padded her way to Regina’s side of the bed, picking up her boots and slipping her feet into them.

“Why are your boots over there?” Henry frowned

“Because they are!” Emma and Regina said in unison

“Okayyyy- oh god you had sex last night didn’t you?!”

“Yes.” The both said proudly

“Right, change of subject I think, Mom are you sure you don’t want to come out with us?”

“I’m sure honey.” Regina smiled as she stood and walked over to her 21 year old son, taking his chin into her hand.

“I love you; we will go for lunch tomorrow just the two of us.” Regina kissed the side of Henry’s face, making him smile as he always did.

“Okay, Mom.”

“Ma, hurry up.”

“Okay, okay kid.” Emma smiled

The blonde walked towards Henry and before leaving, she took her wife into her arms giving her a soft passionate kiss.

It was at this point Henry decided to walk out the room and wait for his Mom downstairs.

Regina fell into the kiss, with a smile.

Emma squeezed Regina’s arse in her hands “I love you.”

“I love you too, now go or Henry will have both our heads.” Regina smiled giving Emma another kiss before she left.

 

* * *

 

 

Emma decided to take Henry to somewhere new, the newest bar in storybrooke that had just opened up, the very one that Regina had told her not to take him too.

“Green Apples?” Henry frowned

“It’s new.” Emma smirked as they walked in and sat up at the bar.

“You ready for this kid?”

“Ma, you know I’ve had alcohol before right?”

“Yes, I think both me and your Mom will never forget the first time you went out drinking...but this is different.”

“How?” Henry asked with a frown covering his forehead

“It’s your first legal drink Henry!” Emma said as she shook her son excitedly, almost pushing him off the stall.

“Okay calm down!”

“Sorry.” Emma replied sheepishly

“What can I get you?” The familiar voice from behind the bar asked

“Ruby?!” Emma questioned

“Hi.”

“What are you doing here?” the blonde asked

“I work here.”

“I gathered, but why? Has your granny fired you?” Emma chuckled

“Oh no nothing like that, I want to go on a trip in a few months and granny can’t pay me any more than she is, so I thought I’d pick up some shifts here.”

“That’s awesome.” Emma shrieked excitedly

“Happy birthday Henry, first drink is on the house for both of you.”

“Thanks Ruby.” Henry smiled

“Why don’t we start off with a cider each and we can go from there.”

“Oh god you’re going to mix you’re drinks aren’t you?” Ruby asked

Emma just nodded in reply

“I’ll have a mop at the ready.” Ruby smirked as she walked away to grab the two ciders.

“Here we are.” Ruby appeared back just as quickly as she had disappeared.

“Enjoy.” And with that Ruby walked off again

“So? Can’t handle mixing you’re drinks then?”

“I can handle it just fine.” Emma scowled

“Yeah, Ma I think that is bullshit!”

Emma just frowned before she began drinking and turning her nose up at the drink.

“You love cider! What’s the problem?”

“It’s not your Moms.” Emma said

Henry just shook his head as he drunk his rather quickly, Emma still drunk hers it just took her a bit longer.

Before Emma even asked Ruby had 8 shots lined out in front of the two of them.

“Okay, ready lets so who can drink these the quickest.” Henry smirked

“You’re on. Prepare to lose kiddo.” Emma replied as she rolled up her sleeves

Emma nodded her head at her son, and at the same time they knocked back their first shot.

Henry’s face was a picture, but he carried on with his mother and in a matter of minutes, all the shots were gone.

“What next?” Henry asked.

 

* * *

 

 

Four hours later the two of them were completely hammered, Ruby couldn’t count the amount of drinks they’d had between them, but she let them carry on, after all it was Henry’s birthday.

“Emma?” Ruby asked taking the empty bottle away from the blonde

“HEYYYYY! YOU LOOK LIKE A WOLF!”

Emma shouted, making herself and Henry burst into a fit of giggles.

“Yeah very funny Emma. I think it’s time you went home.”

“WHAT? I AM NOT STAYING HERE ON MY OWN!” Henry shouted

“No I know Henry; I think you both should go home.”

“WHY? IS SOMETHING WRONG?” Emma asked

“No, it’s just, you’re drunk and Regina will kill me and then you, well mostly you, but I am meant to be keeping an eye on you. Go home.”

“She won’t kill me she loves me.” Emma pouted

“Okay... drink this.” Ruby said passing Emma a glass or lemon water

“What is it?”

“Vodka.” Ruby replied

“Okay.” Emma shrugged not thinking anything of it.

“THAT IS NOT GOOD VODKA. ARE YOU TRYING TO POISIN ME MISS LUCAS?” Emma shouted

“Just drink the horrible vodka.” Ruby smiled

Next thing you know Henry decided it was a good idea to jump onto a table and start swinging on the lights in the ceiling.

“MA LOOOOOOK AT ME I’M FLYINGGGGGG! WEEEEEEEEEE”

Henry screamed happily.

Emma knocked back the ‘vodka’ and slammed it down before jumping up onto one of the other tables.

“WAIT FOR MEEEEE!”

And Emma jumped up swinging on another light attached to the ceiling.

“LETS FLYYYYYY”

Ruby watched from behind the bar before muttering “Well I’m dead. Regina is going to murder me.”

Ruby asked one of the waitresses to keep an eye, on Henry and Emma whilst she went outside.

Ruby grabbed a coat, considering how cold it was and wrapped up as she walked outside.

She then pulled out her phone dialling a number.

“Mayor Mills speaking.” Regina said on the other end of the line

“It’s Ruby.”

“Is everything okay?”

“You need to get down here.”

“Why?” Regina asked with aggravation in her voice

“Because Emma and Henry are drunk off their arses and making a scene.”

“For god’s sake. Ruby, I asked you to keep an eye on them, which means stopping my wife from influencing Henry into doing the stupid shit she usually does alone.”

“I’m sorry it just kind of happened...”

“Alright, just keep watching them until I get there. Don’t let Emma or either of them doing anything more...well more stupid.”

“Okay. See you soon.” Ruby said before she hung up and she ran back inside, watching Emma and Henry and waiting for Regina to arrive.


	3. Swinging on the lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Henry Part 3 - Regina turns up to the pub to find Emma and Henry disrupting the place

“WOOOOO!” Both Emma and Henry screamed as the swung on the lights.

“I am so dead.” Ruby muttered as she wiped down the bar.

“Ruby!” Regina shouted with more worry than anything else, as she finally arrived running up to the bar

“Hey.”

“Hey, where are they?” Regina frowned

“Look up and over there.” Ruby pointed out before running out of sight, not wanting to be anywhere near the mayor when she went off at them.

In fact the whole fucking bar emptied, when they saw Regina arrive.

“HEYYY WHY ARE YOU ALL LEAVING?”

Emma and Henry shouted sadly in unison, and then giggling at the fact they said it at the same time.

Regina made her way over to the two people dangling from the ceiling, and she came to a halt, putting her hands on her hips.

“EMMA SWANMILLS, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING!?”

Both Emma and Henry very cautiously and slowly, turned their heads to look down at a very pissed off Regina.

The last time Emma saw her wife this angry, was when Emma cut down part of her apple tree, right when they first met.

“UH OH YOU’RE IN TROUBLE.” Henry giggled

“NU UH!”

“UH HU!”

“EMMA SWAN FUCKING MILLS. I DO NOT EXPECT TO HAVE TO SAY YOUR NAME AGAIN.” Regina shouted

“GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW AND YOU TOO HENRY DANIEL SWANMILLS. DOWN HERE NOW.”

Emma nodded at Henry and they both as slowly as humanly possible jumped down onto a table, then onto the ground and stayed where they were.

“NO, OVER HERE. NOW.” Regina was not impressed in the slightest.

Both Emma and Henry tip toed delicately over to Regina.

“Emma go and stand by the door, I’ll deal with you later.”

Emma wasn’t going to argue and as she walked off she looked over her shoulder at Henry making a funny face at him, which made them both burst out laughing.

“YOU’RE SOOOO SHORT. YOU’RE LIKE A TINY LITTLE ANGRY ELF!” Henry giggles to his very angry mom, which probably wasn’t the best thing to say at this moment in time.

“Henry what have you drunk?” Regina asked as she took a very long, hard deep breath, and holding Henry by his chin.

“SSSHHH-“

Henry started and Emma looked over shaking her head for him not to say anything about the shots “-HHHHCCCCIDEERRR. YES CIDER.”

“You had shots didn’t you? And cider? Anything else?”

“Vodka and archers and coke.” Ruby called over making both Henry and Emma look to the floor.

“VODKA!” Regina shouted before slowly turning towards Emma

“YOU LET HIM HAVE VODKA AND CIDER!?” Regina shouted

“Uhh maybe...”

“Right. Let’s get you two home, Thanks Ruby!”

Regina hollowed over as she grabbed Henry by the arm, dragging him towards the door and collecting her wife, grabbing her hand and apperating them home.

She let go of Henry as they landed firmly in their living room.

“Stay there and don’t move Henry.”

“Yes Mom.” Henry sniggered

Regina walked to the couch with Emma, and sat her down.

“Now you stay here, I will deal with you very soon.”

“I am not child!” Emma said with frustration

“Well tonight you have acted like one, so you will be treated like one, until you can act like a grown up again, dear.”

Regina said sternly as she walked away, leaving Emma to pout on the couch and taking Henry up to his bedroom.

Regina helped Henry undress and change into his space pyjamas; she then took him into the bathroom and gave him a quick wash.

“YOU LOOK LIKE MY MOTHER.” Henry shouted at Regina as she washed her son’s very drunk face.

“Oh god not this again...” Regina whispered “That is because I am your mother honey.”

“But I have TWOOOO MAMA’S!” Henry shrieked

“Yes, honey I know, calm down.” Regina replied through a slight giggle

“BUT I HAVE TWOOOO MOMS! I KNOW I DO! YOU CAN’T STOP ME FROM HAVING TWO!” Henry shouted

Regina just smiled “Come on let’s get you into bed honey.”

“NO! YOU CAN’T MAKE ME!”

“Henry. This isn’t a debate. You are drunk and going to bed now.”

Regina was absolutely furious that Emma had allowed their son to get completely hammered and that she joined him in doing so.

Regina managed to get her son into bed, and tucked in.

As soon as Henry’s head hit the pillow, he was out like a light.

Regina smiled at her son as she stroked his head, kissing his temple, before leaving the room and turning off the light on her way out.

She arrived downstairs, before talking to Emma, she grabbed a cider from the cabinet pouring it into a glass, and sipping at it slowly.

With her back still to the couch and to Emma

 “Emma SwanMills, I could kill y-“

Regina stopped talking abruptly as she turned around, to see Emma, asleep and spread out on the couch.

As much as Regina was fuming with her snoring wife right now she couldn’t help but smile.

Regina decided to put her glass down on the side and she walked over to the blonde, picking her up bridal style and apperating them to their bedroom.

Luckily for Regina she always leaves the duvet pulled back, so she lay Emma down on the bed, changing her into her cotton flannel pyjamas, and pulling the covers back over her wife.

The mayor went into the bathroom having a quick wash herself before changing into a pair, of her own silk pyjamas’ and sliding into bed beside her snoring, blonde wife.

Regina just thought at least they would be rested before they have their talk, in the morning and Emma would defiantly, regret drinking and getting herself and their son, completely hammered.

Regina snuggled up to Emma and wrapped her arms around her waist before falling into a light sleep.


	4. Emma's grovelling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Henry - Part 4 - The morning after

“Emma?” Regina frowned as she rolled over to put her arm round her wife, but found there was nobody there to cuddle.

“Emma?” The brunette said as she looked over at the clock on her night stand.

_8am, on a Saturday, where was her wife?_

Emma never ever got up before 10am on a weekend; she’d rather sleep in stinging nettles than get up before 10.

Regina quickly jumped up, pulling a warm jumper over her head, it was definitely feeling like more of an autumn day than summer.

She padded her way down the stairs and into the kitchen, to see a takeout bag sitting on the table, with the breakfast from Granny’s already plated up with a mug of coffee and Emma’s usual hot coco and cinnamon.

The blonde was sitting up at the island, in front of her own breakfast, waiting and looking up at Regina with a sheepish smile.

“Feeling guilty are we?”

Regina said raising and eye brow and crossing her arms leaning against the door frame.

“Please eat. You shout at me better when you’ve eaten.”

Regina did as she was told, Emma was right, when she ate she had more energy and more energy meant Regina was going to blow up like a volcano.

“I-“

“Nope.” Regina stated holding up her hand up stopping her wife from talking.

“But-“

“I said no!” Regina replied firmly

This made Emma stop trying, to start any sort of conversation.

Regina went at sat opposite Emma and tucked into their breakfast.

They finished their food pretty quickly, Regina gave a wave of her hand, making the food, plates, take out bags and containers disappear from sight.

“Out here.”

Regina stated grabbing her cup of coffee.

The brunette sat herself on the couch, followed by her wife, who was slurping at her mug of hot coco and cinnamon.

“Regina-”

“No. Don’t. Just…Just don’t.”

Regina held up her hand to stop Emma from continuing to talk, and she sipped at her coffee before sitting it on the table.

The brunette stood up and began pacing the floor, coming to a halt looking at her wife.

“Christ, give me strength, where do I even start, Emma?!”

“I’m sorry Reg-“  The blonde tried but with no avail as she went to stand up

“Did I say you could stand? Sit your ass back down.”

Emma sat back down immediately.

“Do you remember what happened last night?” Regina asked as calm as she possibly could.

“Not really, I remember, some vodka and I remember something about flying.”

“Flying? EMMA YOU AND HENRY WERE SWINGING ON THE LIGHTS! RUBY HAD TO PHONE ME TO SAY THERE WAS A FUCKING DISTURBANCE!”

Emma laughed slightly until she saw the frown on Regina’s extremely angry face.

“That sounds like we had fun.” Emma giggled

“Emma, you had shots, you had vodka, you had cider, you had coke and archers and god knows what else. I told you to take him out for a few drinks, not the whole fucking bar!”

“Okay now you’re just exaggerating.” Emma said with an eye roll

“No…No I’m not. Ruby phoned this morning, telling me you had drunk THE WHOLE PLACE DRY.” Regina was struggling to stay calm in any way right now.

“We did?” Emma smiled

“YES YOU DID!”

“Ohhh.”

“EMMA HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID!”

“Stop shouting please Ginaa…”

“Oh? Oh?”

Regina raised her perfectly sculpted eyebrows, before walking up to Emma, flicking her on the forehead.

“Heyyyy! What the fuck?!”

“Has someone got a sore head today?”

“Maybe…” Emma mumbled, looking down at the floor

“Emma SwanMills, I knew you could be an idiot but this… this is insanity! You took our son out drinking, which I trusted you to be sensible with–“

“We only had a few-“

“SHOTS!” Regina shouted

“Shots?” Emma frowned

“You mixed your drinks, you know not to do that, remember what happens when you mix your drinks, it’s fine if you want to hurt yourself but our son that’s out of the que-“

Just at that moment Henry walked in

“Mom what’s going o-ohhh.”

“Sit down now Henry.” Regina said firmly

“But-“

“HENRY DANIEL MILLS.”

“I’d listen to your Mom if I were you.” Emma squeaked

Henry looked at Regina, whose hands were on her hips and had, as Henry calls it, her scary face on.

“Mom, we had a good time-“

“THAT IS NOT THE POINT!” Regina shouted

“Mommmmm! Please don’t speak so loud.” Henry whinned

“Oh you have a bad head too?”

“Yeah..”

“IS IT ANY WONDER!!? I DID NOT APPRECIATE BEING CALLED DOWN THERE, WHEN I WAS TRYING TO HAVE MY FIRST NIGHT IN ON MY OWN, IN MONTHS!”

Regina shouted as she massaged her temple.

“Henry, go and make a cup of tea for us all, while I talk to your Ma on her own.”

Regina nodded and complied.

Henry jumped up and ran into the kitchen, leaving his mothers to it.

“Emma. Listen, I told you not to go over bored because of how stupid you become and you could have been seriously injured.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

Regina frowned as she folded her arms and began pacing again.

“Gina please…”

“Oh no. That name… I will only be allowed to be called by wife, who behaves.”

Emma slumped back in to the comfy couch

“Fine.”

“Emma dear, what were you thinking? I mean seriously? And the mixing of your drinks you know what that does to you.”

“I know…I just I guess I wasn’t thinking.” Emma grumbled slightly

“I’ll make it up to you, whatever you want!”

Emma fell onto her knees, hands clasped in front of her, begging her wife to forgive her.

Regina all of a sudden had a devilish smirk on her face.

“Hey, Moms! Here’s the tea.”

Henry smiled bringing the tea in on a tray and putting it on the table.

“Thanks honey, Henry why don’t you go and get ready, and I’ll take you for that lunch, shall I?”

Henry nodded, knowing he was lucky to even be going for lunch after the stunt he pulled, with Emma the previous night.

With that Henry disappeared up the stairs, to get changed.

Regina walked up to Emma, bending down and whispering in her wife’s ear.

“What ever I want? Hmm Oh yes you certainly will do whatever I want dear.”

Emma gulped at those words

“You have no idea what I’m capable of.” Regina smirked knowing how much those words always turned her wife on, even before they were married or together for that matter.

“Gin-“

“Oh no. You are going to be… punished.” Regina whispered in Emma’s ear before pulling away, as Henry came tumbling down the stairs.

“Ready honey?” Regina smiled before waving a hand and a sensible pant suit appeared on her body.

“Right, I’ll be back about four, after I drop Henry back at his place.”

“Okay.” Emma replied now standing on her own two feet

Henry walked over to Emma giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

“See you soon Ma.”

“What no kiss for me?” Regina frowned at her wife

Emma walked straight over to Regina, giving her a quick kiss on the lips

“Love you.”

Regina then whispered into Emma’s ear, making sure it was quiet enough so that Henry couldn’t hear her

“You better be naked when I get home.”

Regina smirked taking her sons hand, walking out the house.


End file.
